


Ganondorf’s Demise

by dorulean



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Death Threats, Fear, Persuasion - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean
Summary: Ganondorf tries to end the curse, but ends up meeting the curse itself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. But, You’re Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write a story about Ganondorf for awhile now, but today I got the creative urge to actually do it. Enjoy.

Disguised head to toe in Sheikah attire, Ganondorf ran through the moonlit fields of the Great Plateau. Not far behind him, he could see the fire of lanterns, and heard the clanking of armor. They were coming. But he had to keep moving.

He had finally made it to the Temple of Time and kicked open the door. He immediately pulled out his dulcimer and sat down in front of the Goddess Statue.

“If you want to save your people, goddess, then you’ll do what I want.”

Ganondorf quickly belted out the sacred Song of Time. As the echo of the last note quieted, the large Gerudo man looked up. Nothing was happening.

“Didn't you hear me?” he growled.

He played the sacred song once again. And still, nothing happened.

Ganondorf threw his instrument to the side and stomped up to the statue. “Listen here, goddess! You know the history of this world! You know what’s gonna happen! I’m trying to prevent another tragedy, and you’re not cooperating!”

Still. Nothing was happening.

“So you’d rather see your people die?!” Ganondorf shouted.

“From the looks of it, you’re the one that’s in danger.” said a new voice.

Ganondorf jumped back and looked around frantically. “H-Hylia? Is that...you?”

“Something like that…”

A cloud of red smoke seeped out of the goddess statue. Naturally, Ganondorf jumped back and drew his scimitar. The red smoke began to materialize into a tall, bulky, humanoid figure. Much like Ganondorf, but much more...evil looking. Blood red eyes. Fiery orange hair. Obsidian colored scales.

“Hello, my spawn of malice.” the figure spoke. “Did you call?”

Ganondorf took another step back, then tripped over his dulcimer. “H-How are-...”

The figure took a step toward Ganondorf. “Don’t be scared. In fact, you should be more scared of Hylia than me.”

“Demise…” Ganondorf whispered. “But...you’re dead...the hero killed you…”

Demise smiled wickedly. “And yet here I am.”

“I SEE LIGHT INSIDE THE TEMPLE OF TIME!” A voice yelled from outside.

The hairs on Ganondorf’s neck stood up. “They’re coming!”

Demise offered his hand to Ganondorf. “Take my hand and you’ll be safe.”

Ganondorf stared at the scaly hand in front of him. “But...you’re evil…”

Demise laughed. “Then so are you.”

Ganondorf looked toward the entrance to the temple. He could clearly see the light from their lanterns. He turned back to Demise, who wore a smile that had no good intentions behind it.

“Do you promise to protect me?” Ganondorf asked.

“As safe as you’ll ever be.” the Demon King answered.

It wasn’t an answer that gave him any comfort, but it was better than being mutilated by the Hyrule Royal Guard. The Gerudo closed his eyes and slapped his hand into Demise’s hulking palm. He felt Demise’s scaly skin close over his hand uncomfortably.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, and he, and Demise, was fading into red smoke. Before he could say anything, Demise placed a finger over his lips to shush him. He had no idea where he was headed, but surely, it was better than staying in Hyrule.


	2. Don’t You Want Revenge?

The Gerudo and the Demon King reformed in another cloud of red smoke. Ganondorf was holding onto Demise’s hand with his eyes closed tightly. The Demon King was amused by the Gerudo’s behavior.

“You can let go now.” Demise said with a chuckle.

Ganondorf peeked one eye open. He was greeted by a large lake. A familiar looking lake. “Where...are we?” he asked.

Demise laughed. “Don’t you remember? This is Lake Hylia. The place where your mother abandoned you.”

“My mother didn’t abandon me!” Ganondorf reflexively snapped. “My mother was ill, then my Zora dad took me in!”

Demise laughed again, loud and condescending. “Oh, you’re so ignorant! I love it!” Demise pointed to the edge of the lake. “You see that nice Gerudo woman over there?”

The Gerudo woman knelt down and placed a small, round object in the water. The object began to float to the middle of the lake. Then, the Gerudo woman took off running.

“I see her.” Ganondorf said. “What about her?”

Demise laughed even more. “How about we take a closer look, yes?” 

The pair warped over over to the small object in the water. Up close, it still didn’t look like anything important. Just a round thing with what looked like a blanket on top.

“What is this supposed to be?” Ganondorf asked.

Demise smiled deviously. “Remove the blanket.”

Ganondorf slowly reached out to the round object. Grabbing one corner, he looked back at Demise. “This isn’t a trick, is it?”

Demise shook his head. “Tricks are for lower life forms. There are so many other ways to harm you.”

Once again, he wasn’t giving Ganondorf any form of comfort. The Gerudo man took a deep breath, then snatched the blanket away. A baby. He was now looking at a baby. The baby had a medium shade of brown skin with a greenish tint and vibrant orange hair.

Ganondorf brought his hands to his face and gasped. “This...this isn’t…”

“But it is.” Demise said, placing a hand on Ganondorf’s shoulder. “Your mother abandoned you and you were found by a traveling Zora.”

“That can’t be right…” Ganondorf’s voice cracked. “Why would someone abandon a baby…?”

“You know the story, Ganondorf. And you know exactly how everyone in Hyrule feels about that story. A Gerudo male is born every century, but I can’t say I’ve seen a single one in your timeline. Ever wonder what happened to them?”

“No…” A tear streamed down Ganondorf’s face and into the lake. “Just kill me…”

Demise was once again chuckling in amusement. “Why would I do that?”

Ganondorf sniffled. “Because the stories are right...My Zora dad named me Ganondorf. I’ve been having more and more angry outbursts. Then, I got the Royal Guard sent after me because a Hylian saw me. If I’m doomed to repeat history...I’d rather die…”

“Don’t you want revenge?” Demise asked.

Ganondorf shrugged. “It’d be better if I never existed at all...After all, I was abandoned in a lake. I don’t think anyone wanted me to live.”

“I want you to live.”

Ganondorf picked his head up and stared Demise in his glowing, red eyes. “...For what?”

Demise’s lips curled into a smile. “Let’s take one last trip.”


	3. Every! Last! Thing!

Demise and Ganondorf warped again. This time, they were inside of a wide, grassy, spiraling crater. At the very center of the crater was a stone pillar.

“Come.” Demise said with a beckon of his hand.

Ganondorf followed the Demon King to the pillar in the ground. “What...is it?”

“It’s me.” Demise said in monotone. “This was when I was first sealed by that _cursed_ goddess.”

Ganondorf took a step away from the stone pillar. “Oh...”

“Tell me, Ganondorf.” Demise sounding serious for the first time. “Why did you play the Song of Time?”

A gale of fear blew through Ganondorf. “I”--his voice cracked--”wanted to...stop everything…”

Demise turned and started walking toward Ganondorf. “Define _everything.”_

Ganondorf began to step back in sync with Demise. “You know...all the... _bad_ things…”

“Stop dancing around it, fool. Say it now or I’ll tear your legs off and make you eat them.”

Ganondorf stumbled backward onto his backside. “I…”--Demise was getting closer--”I…”

Demise summoned a large, jagged blade into his hand. **“SAY IT OR ELSE!”**

“WANTED TO KILL YOU!” Ganondorf screamed. “I WAS GONNA KILL YOU!”

Demise stopped, towering over Ganondorf. “Pitiful.” The Demon King’s blade vanished into red smoke. “You’ve been wronged from the day you were born. Hidden away like some freak of nature. And yet _I’m_ the one you want to kill?”

Ganondorf wiped away the tears in his eyes. “But…you’re the reason the world is scared of me...you’re the one who doomed the world to repeat this horrible cycle…”

“Get up.” Demise demanded.

Automatically, Ganondorf got onto his feet.

“I’m sure you know all about how the hero defeated me eons ago.” Demise said, slowly pacing around Ganondorf. “But there’s a big part of history that often goes overlooked. You see, the Golden Goddesses entrusted Hylia with the Triforce before leaving this plane of existence. Correct?”

“C-correct.” Ganondorf agreed out of fear.

“But have you ever asked yourself,”--Demise stopped--”why her?” Demise waited a moment for Ganondorf to answer. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question.”

“No.” Ganondorf quickly answered.

“Exactly.” Demise went back to pacing. “The _filthy_ creatures of this world have convinced everybody that Hylia had _everyone’s_ best interest in mind. Hylia got to decide what was **right** and what was **wrong,** while my people were **murdered** for wanting the same privileges as Hylia’s descendants. Do you understand, Ganondorf?”

Ganondorf involuntarily nodded. “Y-yes…”

“Then tell me, Ganondorf...Why do you want to kill **me?** Why do you want to protect the very people who threw you away. Who see you as a monster. Who see nothing wrong with abandoning a baby in a lake. Why, Ganondorf? **Why?”**

Tears were streaming down Ganondorf’s face. “I...I don’t know...I don’t know anything anymore…”

Demise stopped again. “Then embrace me. You have every reason to burn Hyrule--no--the **world** to the ground.” Demise grabbed Ganondorf by the shoulders. “You know the story. You know who you are. And now that you know what the goddesses did to **me.** What the world did to **you.** What they all did to **us.** Are you going to embrace my power?”

Ganondorf, tears still endlessly rolling down his face, nodded. “Y-yes...Yes, I will…”

“Louder.”

“Yes! I--Will!”

“LOUDER!”

“YES! I will!”

**“LOUDER!”**

**“YES, I WILL!”**

Demise slapped his palm against Ganondorf’s forehead. **“THEN TAKE THE LAST OF MY POWER AND BURN EVERYTHING TO GROUND! EVERY! LAST! THING!”**

A cloud of red smoke began to spiral around the pair. Demise’s maniacal laughter echoed through the spiraling crater. When the smoke cleared, they were both gone. Back to the time from which Ganondorf came. And yet another adventure was underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was interesting exploring possible backstories for Ganondorf. Since Demise is basically the reason he’s evil, I like to think Ganondorf is just a regular guy who was dealt a bad (more like horrendous) hand.
> 
> I also wanted to poke at the lore behind Demise and Hylia. Demise doesn’t have a clear motive for wanting the Triforce other than being the embodiment of evil, and Hylia is good because the game said so. 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you read it. Buh bye.


End file.
